Nos volveremos a ver
by Naite
Summary: ONESHOT Ya es la hora del adios.Los recuerdos nunca se olvidan, como tampoco el amor. Por eso ellos partirán, con la convicción de volver en el corazón. H&G Escrito antes de DH.


_Dedicado a Catalina Rhr, por ser mi BetaReader y cómplice de nuestras locuras a distancia._

_

* * *

_

**Nos volveremos a ver**

_Adiós._

No podía aguantar más esa mirada que se posaba sobre el, así que se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y comenzó a alejarse, conciente de que quizás nunca mas volvería a pisar aquel lugar.

Esos flequillos negros que siempre se le movían en todas direcciones ahora le tapaban los ojos, y su aspecto era el de un muñeco de trapo abatido por despedidas, pero con la cabeza en alto para enfrentar nuevas guerras.

_Ya es la hora._

Ella lo vio alejarse. No lloró delante de el. Hizo todo lo posible por no hacerlo. Pero la visión se le nubló al observarlo desandar los primeros pasos de un camino oscuro que parecía no tener fin. _Pero que tenia que tenerlo_.

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se sostuvo de la silla para no caerse porque se había mareado. Su melena pelirroja se agitó débilmente.

_Recuerdos que no se borrarán, jamás._

Al salir de la habitación con el bolso preparado, se detuvo un momento para retener en su mente la imagen de aquel lugar que fuera su cuarto por muchos veranos.

Sus ojos verdes amenazaban con empañar el cristal de sus anteojos, pero parpadeó, porque no quería llorar. No iba hacerlo.

_No existirán motivos para llorar, nunca más._

Cuando cerró la puerta de madera se encontró de frente con sus dos cómplices. Sus únicos acompañantes en esta travesía que ya había comenzado a desandar el día en que su último protector había caído en los brazos de la muerte.

_Ella._

Menuda y castaña; lo miró con preocupación. Con ese instinto maternal que tanto la caracterizaba cuando estaba con el. Sintió un calor expandirse por su pecho, tranquilizándolo. Hermana de sangre, no; _hermana del alma._

_El._

Pelirrojo y enorme; demostraba en toda esa altura una valentía y determinación que apenas se había asomado por primera vez seis años atrás, cuando descubrió a una de las personas más leales del mundo. Colega, amigo, _mucho mas que un hermano._

_La amistad nunca muere._

No estaba solo. Estaban los tres.

_Y siempre será así._

-Ya está todo listo, te espero abajo -dijo el pelirrojo y prosiguió a bajar las escaleras.

La muchacha se quedó rezagada un poco más y luego le colocó en la mano un papel doblado y añadió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos:

-Creo que deberías llevarte esto -y siguió al pelirrojo, escaleras abajo.

Cuando desdobló el papel se encontró con una bonita cara pecosa que se reía a más no poder, con sus mechones pelirrojos bailando por el viento, de dos idénticos pelirrojos que lucían unas graciosas túnicas rosas.

Apretó con fuerza la fotografía y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa cosido en la parte izquierda del pecho, justo en el corazón.

_Para no olvidar._

En la entrada de la madriguera estaban ellos, listos para emprender el viaje. Echó una ultima mirada al interior y salio a la luz clara de que aquella tarde soleada. Con miedo de no volver, de perder todo lo que tenía, de sufrir. Sabia que lo que le esperaba era difícil. Pero iba hacer todo lo posible por salir de_ esta_. Tenia que hacerlo. De seguro que, mientras mas peligroso era lo que les esperaba, mas hermosa seria la victoria.

_El regreso._

Caminaron hasta llegar a las rejas donde terminaba el jardín. Se dio vuelta (quién sabe si por ultima vez) e imperceptiblemente clavó sus ojos en la ventana de una habitación del tercer piso de aquel destartalado hogar, desde donde una chica, cuyo cabello rojo como el fuego le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo miraba. Fue solo una fracción de segundo el tiempo en que ambos mantuvieron la mirada, pero fue suficiente para que ella murmurase con sus labios pegados al cristal un _Te esperare_ cargado de devoción y para que el le contestara _Volveré_, con la convicción latiendo en sus pupilas.

Porque así iba a ser.

_El va a volver. Ellos van a volver_.


End file.
